


Untitled

by Nowaki



Series: YOI Rare Pair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #rarepairsonice, First Date, Fluff, M/M, day 5 - cultural differences, expectation vs reality, leoji, yoi rare pair week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: Leo wasn't what Guang-Hong expected, but he isn't disappointed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Rare Pair Week 2017. Check it out on Tumblr @rarepairsonice  
> You can also find me on tumblr: @nowaki-star + by checking out my yoi blog @Misquotes-on-Ice

_"An American will want to sleep with you on the first date."_

Guang-Hong bit his lip as Phichit's words echoed in his brain.

Leo didn't appear to fit Phichit's description of an American, but Guang-Hong had reason to trust him. Phichit had lived and trained in America. He wouldn't had lied to him either, Phichit was too kind for that.

He'd been telling the truth about the way Americans drank their tea with ice. They drank everything cold and so Guang-Hong was stuck drinking coffee, the only thing that was consistently burning hot. He'd been drinking it since he arrived in the United States for Skate America.

Although Phichit insisted on giving him dating advice, he hadn't planned on getting involved with anyone. Guang-Hong had doubted he would have time to meet anyone who would take an interest in him. Yet, here he was, having dinner with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

"Mind if I take a picture?" Guang-Hong asked, raising his phone. Phichit would kill him if he went out without posting about it.

"Just don't upload any pictures of our food. My coach would freak out if she knew I was eating pizza tonight." Leo whispered, as if his coach might appear at any moment.

"I won't tell her, so long as you don't tell my coach that I had chocolate earlier. It's so cheap here that I couldn't resist buying some to take home."

Leo laughed, "we should get hot chocolate at the airport tomorrow. We'll just tell them it's tea."

Guang-Hong nodded, remembering his coach had said they'd both be going to the China Cup next. It made sense that they were leaving at the same time.

"That sounds good."

"My mom makes it homemade and it's even better than what they sell at Starbucks." Leo said wistfully. "I wish she could be here but she couldn't get off work."

"What do your parents earn?"

"Huh?"

"Their income?" Guang-Hong clarified.

Leo's expression was a mixture of confusion, hurt and irritation.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You're asking what my family's income is." It wasn't a question but Guang-Hong nodded anyway. "On a date?"

"Is that not something Americans talk about?"

"Well, some do but we don't just ask people."

_"Americans always have an opinion."_ Phichit's voice whispered in his ear.

"How do you determine how successful a person is then?" He asked. If not money, then what did Americans use to figure out their status?

"It doesn't matter how much money I have or who my family is, I am going to the Grand Prix final. That is how you will know how successful I am." Leo sounded almost angry. Although Guang-Hong didn't understand why such a simple question would bother him so much, he still felt bad for upsetting him.

"I'm sorry." He said, giving Leo a moment. Guang-Hong wasn't used to seeing someone get so emotional, so he knew he must have truly done something wrong. "I did not know it was rude in America, but now I know not to ask."

"I'm sorry too, I guess I should have just changed the subject." Leo replied.

"Let's talk about other things. What do you think about when you're skating?"

"Mostly, I think about my friends. I also think about how much I love the music, how much I want others to love it too. Music has gotten me through a lot and I want to inspire others to overcome the hardships in their lives as well." Leo blushed and Guang-Hong felt that suddenly everything was right with the world. "Sorry, this probably sounds so weird."

"No, I understand." He assured him. Just listening to Leo's voice was nice. He'd been so quiet before his skate, Guang-Hong had assumed he was shy, but now that he was talking about what he was passionate about, Guang-Hong felt he was truly getting to know him.

"What about you? What do you think about?"

"I try to act out the story I imagine the music is telling. My free skate is about an assassin, so I imagine myself as the hero, fighting his last job against his enemies." He explained. "Well, my coach says hero but an assassin is usually the bad guy, right? So, I picture myself as someone who no longer wants that life but has to do one last job, in order to protect the ones closest to him."

"It sounds interesting. Do you have any allies in your story?" Leo asked, his smile encouraging him to continue.

"Perhaps. I do see myself rescuing a comrade at the end, saving him at the last minute." He admitted, cheeks heating up. "I told my parents I was fighting for a princess in the story, instead of a man. They are kind people who do not judge but I don't think that kindness would extend to me."

"So, you haven't told them?"

Guang-Hong shook his head.

"I haven't told my mom formally, but she knows. She probably knew I was gay before I did." Leo said with a laugh.

It took Guang-Hong a moment to get over the figurative bucket of cold water that had just been dumped over him. He had heard that word before, naturally, but it was still a shock to have it spoken to him. Even though Leo was using it to describe himself, Guang-Hong was shocked by the sudden crudeness.

Leo seemed to realize something was wrong, although he was confused. Fortunately, the waitress suddenly appeared with their food and Guang-Hong was able to busy himself with eating. The pizza that Leo had ordered them burnt his tongue the instant he bit into it, but it was delicious.

"I haven't had pizza since the season started." He complained.

"Same." Was all Leo said in response as he cut into his slice with a fork.

They practically inhaled the pizza. Leo offered to buy dessert but they both knew it was a bad idea. They'd already cheated by eating pizza.

The check came and Leo snatched it before Guang-Hong could. He stuck his tongue out at him.

"As if I'd let you pay, I was the one who invited you." He joked, handing it back to the waitress with his card.

He pouted which only made Leo laugh more.

"You can get the tip?"

"Tip?" Guang-Hong asked, looking around. Was that a sexual thing? There were children around.

"It's money for the waitress. To say she did a good job."

"Is she not being paid?"

"Well, uh, its complicated."

Guang-Hong opened his wallet and pulled out all of the American currency his coach had given him.

"Woah, wait, that's too much. Here, I'll add the tip on my card, but you get to pay next time?"

Guang-Hong felt his cheeks heat up again. "You'd like to go out again?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want to?"

"No. I do. I'll take you to get my favorite food when we're in China." Guang-Hong promised.

"Thank god. I was afraid you were going to turn me down."

"Of course not," he laughed. "However, I should warn you, people are going to ask you about money in my country. Try not to get too upset, it's normal there."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away, didn't I?"

"I'm going to the Grand Prix Final!"

"How embarrassing!" Leo said, covering his face.

"Well, ambition is very attractive."

"Your face is attractive." Leo shot back, only to chuckle at his own silliness.

The waitress returned with their receipt. "Thanks for joining us this evening, I hope you two have a good night."

"Thank you," they both chorused. Guang-Hong snuck a couple of dollars under his plate even though Leo was paying the "tip." The women had been so kind, he was shocked that she wasn't being paid.

"Is it okay in China for two men to go out?" Leo asked, as they wandered back to their hotel room.

"Male friends go out all the time," he answered. "No one would bat an eye."

"And if I tried to hold your hand?" Leo's cheeks were pink. Guang-Hong wondered if the chilly night air was entirely to blame.

"Not on the second date, but you could put an arm around me."

Almost instantly, he found himself being held close to Leo's side. They drew a couple of looks, but for the most part people averted their gaze.

"Men don't do this here?" He asked.

"As long as you say 'no homo' it's not gay." Leo laughed. It was short lived though.

"You tensed up?" Leo asked.

"Sorry. You used the word again."

"Gay?" Leo asked, confused. "It means homosexual here. Does it mean something else in China?"

"It's the same... Some people use it but it's, um, rude."

"Oh. Well, if that's a slur, then what do you say?"

"I believe the closest translation would be comrades."

"Comrades. Like the one you save in your story?"

"Ah, well, I guess. The word means two different things, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't think of that when I came up with it."

"So, the pun is intended?" Leo asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

The hotel came into view, and soon Leo was dropping his arm in favor of opening the door. They road the elevator in silence and although his door was the closest, he walked Leo back to his room.

"Thank you for tonight." He said, swiping his door open. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Hey, if it isn't too forward," Leo began.

_Here we go. Here's where he decides to pick someone else at the China Cup, because you won't put out._

"I was wondering if I could be your ally?"

"My what?

"The man you save in the story." His ears started turning red.

Guang-Hong laughed and pulled Leo into a hug. "You're so silly."

"I try."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

_**You lied to me.**_ He texted Phichit that night. _**Leo was a perfect gentleman.**_

_Well, I didn't say they were all like that. Leo's a rare exception._ Came the reply a moment later.

_**Then why did you give me all those warnings?** _

_Because you're my friend and I wanted to warn you that MOST Americans are crazy. I never said Leo was_

_**You just wanted me to text you immediately so that you could get details.** _

_Guilty. Now spill! Lol_


End file.
